


Nightmares

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just some Mandy and Jason. Jason has a rough night and Mandy is there.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little idea that popped in my head because as usual I have so many ideas floating around in my brain lol. Hope you like it!! This scene may seem similar to one Jason had with Natalie when Jason had a nightmare but I wanted to write one with how Mandy would handle it.

They had been back from deployment for about a month. What Mandy and Jason started in Afghanistan was still going strong. Sure they had some bumps along the way but they worked through it. 

They both had their own demons to face and went to each other for support when they needed it. Jason stopped by the therapist once in a while still when he felt like it was becoming too much and wanted another perspective with Mandy’s encouragement.

It was two in the morning when Mandy felt herself wake up. Next to her she could hear Jason mumble things in his sleep and feel the tremors go through his body. She took a deep breath before turning towards Jason and rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

“Jason,” Mandy softly said. “Wake up. You’re okay.”

Jason sat up in bed suddenly trying to catch his breath. Mandy sat up as well rubbing his back calmly repeating soothing words to him.

“I’m good,” Jason said trying to get his breath back as he swung his knees over the side of the bed so he could hold his head in his hands. “I’m good. Just need some time.”

“Okay,” Mandy said as she got on her knees and hugged him from behind. Jason took his head out of his hands to lean back against her and gripped her hands. “Just breathe,” Mandy whispered.

“Yeah,” Jason said trying to match her breathing. All of a sudden, he heard a noise outside and got up to check through the blinds.

Mandy watched as Jason went on to the position of defense as if he were about to be attacked from the enemy. This happened some nights when Jason’s PTSD would flare up. She knew it was something he constantly battled and if she were honest, she battled it too in her own way. Some nights it was easy to settle the other down and go back to bed. Tonight seemed liked it would be rough one. She had work in a few hours but it didn’t matter because Jason needed her.

“I’ll start the coffee,” Mandy said as she got of Jason’s bed with a yawn.

“What? No, go back to bed,” Jason said as he watched Mandy walk towards the kitchen to start the coffee. She was in one of his t-shirts that said Hayes across the back. Her bare legs looked like they went on for miles. Mandy ran her hand through her tussled hair as she started the coffee. He appreciated these moments where Mandy didn’t look like the well put together agent that she was. He saw her natural and soft beauty. Mandy came off strong and confident but always softened when he’d complemented her. He got the feeling she grew up without much praise and always made it a point to comfort her and tell her she was beautiful.  
“Don’t you have work in a few hours?” Jason asked as he too made his way to the kitchen.

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter. Bed or couch?” Mandy replied.

They’d done this routine before when one of them couldn’t sleep. Sometimes they had something to drink or sometimes they just sat together somewhere in the apartment in silence until they fell back asleep or one of them was ready to talk.

“Couch,” Jason said grabbing one of the coffees while walking over to the couch with Mandy.

Mandy sat down first as Jason placed his coffee on the table. She was on one end of the couch so Jason decided he would lay down with his head in her lap. Once they were comfortable it was silent as they both got lost in their thoughts. Mandy was running one had through Jason’s hair as the other was on his bare chest near his heart. Jason held his hand with hers over his chest feeling his heart beat.

“Nate,” Jason said suddenly. “Tonight was about Nate. I know it’s been a while but-,” Jason stopped trying to get his thoughts together. “Sometimes I still wonder if it was the right call. Then I feel this anger. Anger at myself for making the call and anger at him for even suggesting we go outside the mission.”

Mandy remembered that mission. It killed her watching Jason and the team come back to the plane with their fallen brother. She was a little surprised Jason went off script to collect more intel. On the other hand it didn’t surprise her. She knew Jason and Nate were close. The extra intel they gathered had been a gold mine but it came with a steep price.

“Why’d he have to suggest going to the deck and checking out the safe? We got jackpot and the mission was almost complete. We just needed to set the explosives and get out. Why’d I agree with him?”

“Because you’re an operator who always goes above and beyond. You saw an opportunity like he did to gather more intel to stop the bad guys,” Mandy replied. In all honesty, she had no idea what to say. No matter what she said it wouldn’t stop the pain of losing a team mate like he had. She hoped she was helping in some shape or form though.

“Was it worth it though,” Jason asked as his eyes started to water.

“He died a hero to his country. The intel we got stopped a lot of bad people,” Mandy replied. “Logically that’s what we say but it never takes away the hurt of losing someone we care about. The job we have, it comes with a steep price sometimes and we’re always left wondering if it was worth it. I like to think it was. One life for hundreds, thousands, or possibly millions of others. No matter what it doesn’t lessen the pain unfortunately.”

“No it doesn’t,” Jason replied as he felt the tears start to come. He turned his head into Mandy’s stomach and Mandy cradled him as he let the emotions ride out.

Jason had eventually fallen asleep. Mandy had lightly dosed off. It was now 5:30 AM and she needed to start getting ready for work. She had an early briefing to attend. Jason was still asleep on her lap. She carefully maneuvered her way off the couch without waking him up. Mandy grabbed a blanket to place over him as she ran her hands through his hair. She put the coffee cups in the sink and hopped in the shower.

Mandy quietly rushed around grabbing her things. She found a pad of paper and wrote a little note for Jason, leaving it on the coffee table for him. She bent down and kissed his fore head before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a second part!! Enjoy.

It was around 9 AM by the time Jason started waking up. He found himself alone on the couch while remembering how he ended up on the couch. He didn’t hear Mandy in the apartment. 

Jason swung his legs to the floor and tried to get his bearings. As he rubbed his face he saw the note on the table. It was from Mandy reminding him she had an early meeting that morning and that she would see him later. 

He wondered sometimes how he got lucky with Mandy. They’d been together for real this time for about a couple months. Starting a relationship in a warzone may not have been the best idea but when where they ever conventional. They had their own way of doing things. Despite having a rough day at work yesterday and having to go in early this morning, she stayed up with him for most of the night. Jason figured he’d treat her to lunch because knowing her she’d skip eating when she got caught up in her work. It was the least he could do to say thank you and show her how much he appreciated her.

Jason got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. As he walked he stretched his muscles and figured he’d eat something for breakfast. Opening his fridge there was actually more than just a six pack in there. He had fresh fruit, vegetables, meat, and leftovers in his fridge. He smiled at the thought of how Mandy one day just showed up with food saying if she was going to be staying over more often then she wanted options other than beer.

As he made himself some breakfast he looked around and could see sprinkles of Mandy around his apartment. Shoes by the entrance, shirt tossed in the laundry, lipstick on a coffee mug, and a hint of whatever perfume she put on. He liked how comfortable the two had become. They understood each other in this unspoken way.

Before getting in the shower and getting ready for the day, Jason found his phone and sent off a text to Mandy asking she was up for lunch. He needed to get to base as well to check in with the others and take care of business as usual. On his way to the car his phone buzzed and he saw Mandy had replied back saying they were on for lunch.

Jason made his way through base to Bravo’s cage room. He wanted to clean up his cage from the last mission they got back from and make sure things were in order. It seemed the other guys had the same idea.

“Look who decided to show up,” Sonny laughed loudly. “Was beginning to wonder if you’d make it in boss?”

“Tell you what Sonny, I’m more worried about why you’re early,” Jason joked back. “Sonny boy strike out last night,” Jason said as the others laughed with him.

“I’ll have you know that I did not strike out,” Sonny said confidently.

“Right Sonny. It’s okay,” Ray piped in.  
“Perhaps we should ask Bravo 1 what kept him up all night. I’m thinking a tall, dark haired woman with a license to kill,” Sonny laughed posing like he was James Bond.

It wasn’t a secret that Jason and Mandy were in a relationship. If you didn’t know them you’d think they were just colleagues. They were pretty professional when on base. Didn’t mean they didn’t sneak a touch or kiss here and there though. Both were well respected in their fields enough that it wasn’t demeaning if someone mentioned they the boyfriend or girlfriend of the other. However, sometimes he could tell Mandy took the brunt of the crude comments made her way but she always stepped in and stopped him from doing something too stupid. It helped sometimes that the guys liked her as well and considered her not just a part of the team but family as well.

Jason laughed at Sonny. It was a genuine playful laugh too that came naturally whenever Mandy was involved. He turned to his cage and began to put it in order. The guys talked about this and that while organizing their things.

While there he looked around at the guys and was grateful for them all. He thought about the nightmare of Nate last night. Re-living the final moments in his mind and found himself closer to coming to peace with everything. He was taking one day at a time. He had the guys, his kids, and Mandy to get him through it all.

“You in for lunch boss,” Trent asked jarring Jason out of his thoughts.

Jason looked at the time and saw it was now one in the afternoon and Mandy had just texted she’d be out of a meeting in about twenty minutes. “Sorry guys, got a lunch date,” Jason smiled.

“Bring Mandy with,” Ray said. “Seems like she’s been here a while. She could probably use the break.”

Jason thought about it, “Sure, she’s about to be out a meeting soon. Let me know and we’ll meet you guys there.”

Ray nodded and watched as Jason left the room. He was happy for him. Mandy was a good influence on him. Ray could sense that last night might have been a rough one for Jason. Ray saw him looking around but Ray also saw calmness in Jason he never thought he’d see. If he had to bet on it, he’d say that was Mandy’s doing.

Jason walked down the hall towards where the staircase Mandy said to meet him at. Just as he turned the corner he ran into someone.

“Sorry,” Jason said steading the woman he bumped into.

“Jason?” Natalie said looking at him. “It’s okay.”

There was a brief pause as Jason let go of her and they continued to look each other. Nothing like looking at your ex-girlfriend as you wait for your current one, Jason thought in his mind.  
“I had heard Bravo team was back. How are you?” Natalie asked putting a hand on his arm.

“Good, we’re good,” Jason replied taking a step back. 

It was silent once again between the two before Natalie spoke, “Listen, I’m sorry for the way things ended. You think you have some time to talk?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jason replied.

“Jason, you can’t keep putting Bravo first. At some point, you’ll have to face the reality and step down,” Natalie replied.

“I know. I know at some point that’ll happen but that point isn’t right now,” Jason replied while glancing up the stairs to see if Mandy had come yet.

“And what are you going to do when that time comes Jason?” Natalie said.

“I don’t know but I know right now I take it one day at a time,” Jason replied as he glanced up the stairs again willing Mandy to magically appear.

Natalie noticed Jason glancing up the stairs, “Sorry, am I holding you up?”

“Yeah, I mean no. Just waiting for someone,” Jason replied looking up the stairs for a third time and right on que there she was.

Mandy was at the top of the stairs wrapping up a conversation with a colleague. She looked good for someone who hadn’t slept much. He could see she was a little tired but pushing through it. He smiled as she glanced down to him with a small smile. 

Natalie stood watching the whole thing. He had never looked at her that way. He never lit up with smile that reached his eyes with her. She remembered briefly meeting Mandy. She could tell the woman was sizing her up and how protective she was over Jason. She figured they’d worked together for quite a while the way Jason talked about her. She should’ve known then that she in a competition with Mandy. The two had an unexplainable bond that no one could explain. She fit in the team as well despite not being a part of the Navy.

Mandy started making her way down the stairs. Her hair was pulled up in a professional way and she had one of her more formal work suits on. She was tired not just from the lack of sleep but dealing with various higher ups and working through intel. The worst part was she still had one more briefing that afternoon to get through.

“Hey,” Mandy said as she reached the bottom of the stairs where Natalie and Jason were.

“Hey,” Jason replied while reaching out to put a light hand on her back. “You remember Natalie right?”

“Yeah,” Mandy replied. “How are you?”

“Good, I was just on my way back to my office,” Natalie said awkwardly while rushing off.

“That wasn’t awkward at all,” Mandy laughed. “Nothing like running into an ex-girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” Jason chuckled. “Sorry about that. Ready for lunch?”

“Starving,” Mandy said as Jason started guiding her to walk down the hallway. His hand still on the small of her back ready to protect her if need be. Mandy was used to Jason’s protective behavior at this point. It’s who he was and she liked feeling close to him. “Where are we going?”

“So the guys wanted to hang out for lunch. If its okay with you, want to meet up with them,” Jason asked nervously.

“That’s fine. I could use a break. Today has been exhausting.”

“Maybe you should stay here and take a nap. Use the hammock in my cage,” Jason said worriedly. “You should’ve gone back to bed last night.”

“Hey, you needed me and nothing was going to stop me from being there for you,” Mandy said as they walked. “Next time I can’t sleep in the middle of the night you can pay me back. First, you owe me lunch.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jason said as he opened the door to go outside. As they walked down the side walk to his car Jason pulled Mandy to his side and once they got to his car he gave her passionate kiss on the lips. They looked at each other and knew no words needed to be spoken.

“Maybe we should skip lunch,” Jason said raising his eyebrows.

“No, I’m starving and we got to help Ray win the bet that we’ll make it to lunch,” Mandy replied laughing.

Jason laughed as he got in the car and drove them to meet up with the guys.

One day at a time they’d get through it.


End file.
